The Revealing Rain
by Tranquil Mist
Summary: The Love-Hate Relationship Begins! (Starring Videl and Gohan)
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I had, I would have made it better. That is all I'm saying.

**The Revealing Rain**

Chapter One

It was another rainy day, but she didn't mind. Actually, she's become quite fond of rainy mornings and evenings, to the point where she preferred rain over sunshine. That wasn't any sign that she was going to turn into a crazy person who likes to hang around grave yards or whatnot. She just enjoyed the rainy days.

Rainy days...

It seemed that those were the days that she actually had privacy and some of her own life back.

She sat up from her bed and pulled the purple curtain aside a bit so she could open the window. "The rain sounds wonderful this morning," she commented to herself as she lay back down on her bed and just stared at the window.

A knock came from her door which gathered her attention. She turned her head to the side and glanced at the door. "Yes?"

"Your father will be out all day. Oh, and your breakfast is ready. Come down when you're ready to eat," the voice said from beyond the door.

"Alright," she said to the maid, only to dismiss her. She knew her father would be out again and she knew that breakfast would be ready. There was almost no point in the maid telling her these things. "Father may as well stay gone. He's rarely here," she sighed as she got up and walked over to the door. For a moment, all she did was lean upon it while looking at the calendar that was up on the wall.

"Today's a slow Sunday… I wish it'd never end. I really don't feel like going back to school. This break was what I needed. All I need now is for it not to end."

She opened the door and took her time walking through the hallway as she glanced over the doors she passed. Finally she reached the staircase that would lead her to the first floor. "I never understood why we needed so many rooms…" she wondered aloud as she walked into the dinning room.

There was a table, a long table that could fit at least twenty people. A typical breakfast of pancakes, eggs, bacon, grits and a tall glass of orange juice was neatly placed on one side of the table. She sat down and began to eat.

_What a way to end Spring Break;;_ she thought to herself as she soon began to "play" with her food by stirring it around with her fork… a silver fork labeled "H. Satan" on the side.

He looked up as his younger brother came closer to him. He shook his head and held his younger brother in his arms. "What are you doing out here, bro? You'll get sick, why don't you run back inside?" He grinned as he ruffled up the boy's hair.

"Mama says that you better get inside soon 'cause breakfast is almost ready! And she has a **lot** of food that she's cooking for us!" the younger boy said as he got up.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He frowned at his younger brother. "Hey, I'll be inside in just a bit. I just want to sit out here for a bit, alright? Now you go back inside before you get soaked."

The small boy nodded and ran back in the house.

"Man… he looks more and more like dad everyday," he sighed while leaning against the tree behind him. He looked at the dark gray sky and smiled a bit. "Tomorrow I have to go back to school, dad. It's really hard without you here to guide me. I can't even make any friends. If only I had some of that famous charisma that you had, then maybe I'd be able to make a few friends of my own."

He began to laugh at himself for talking to the sky, as if his father could really hear him.

_If my father could hear me;;_ he thought to himself. _Then he would have come back a long time ago…_

"Breakfast is ready," his mother shouted out.

Sighing as he stood up, he looked at the sky again, this time he was glaring. "You left us, father. You left **me**."

With that said, he began to walk to his home, taking his time as he did so.

As he walked inside, he couldn't help but to groan under his breath at the sight of the countless pictures on the walls. Most of them were of his father.

_Well… gotta say that I can't wait to go back to school and away from these memories of my father;; _he thought coldly.

>>The Next Day>>

"Yo, Videl! Come sit by me," Sharpner shouted out to Videl as she walked in the door. "Sit between Erasa and me!"

Videl rolled her eyes and sat down beside Erasa, but not in the seat between Sharpner and Erasa. "So," Sharpner said as he sat in the seat next to Erasa. "What did you do over break? Wanna know what I did?"

Videl looked over to Erasa who returned the look. "No, we'd rather not," they both said in a union.

Sharpner grinned as though he didn't hear them. "Whelp, first I went to the gym to work out my abs and muscles. See?" He began to flex. "And I won a few wrestling games. I got my hair dyed to a brighter blond. Oh, and I called you, Videl. Did you get any of my messages? I wanted to hang out!"

"Nope," Videl said simply. She had his messages deleted without even listening to them.

So, technically she never got them.

"Hey look, Videl. It's Gohan. I never knew he was in our class," she whispered to Videl so Sharpner wouldn't hear.

"Gohan?" She repeated the name. "Oh yeah, he's in my science class. He's such a nerd! I didn't know he was in our Math class."

Erasa looked Gohan over and giggled. "I dunno about him being a nerd, but… he's in my gym class. He's great at every sport there is! Believe me when I say this, he is wicked hot under those baggy clothes he wears."

Sharpner, hearing the last comment made about Gohan, spoke up. "Erasa, you think **everyone** is hot!"

That got Videl to chuckle. "He got you that, Erasa."

"Lookie, he's sitting right in front of you, Videl! You're so lucky!" she giggled, not paying attention to the last comments made about her. "Why don't you ask why he's here?"

Videl shook her head. "I don't care why he's here," she whispered. "I don't even like him. So why would I care? Why don't **you** go ask him?"

Sharpner rolled his eyes as he stood up. "**I'll** ask the nerd!" He smirked as he leaned over his desk, "Hey Nerd-han. Why are you here in this class? Loose some of your brains on your way to school or something? Can't even remember what class you belong in?"

Erasa frowned and slapped Sharpner on the arm. "Don't be so mean!" She smiled as she looked at Gohan, "We are wondering why you're here though. I never saw you in this class before."

"He was probably sitting way down in the front row seat. You know we can't ever see the geeks who sit way down there," Sharpner remarked, waiting for Videl to laugh. He frowned when he noticed that Videl didn't seem amused.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "My schedule was changed." That was all he said as the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

The bell rang.

Gohan got up and quickly walked off, not wanting to be bothered by Sharpner or flirted by Erasa.

"You could have him," Erasa whispered to Videl. "You know, you get everything you want. I bet you could snag him too."

Videl rolled her eyes. "We're juniors, Erasa. Why would I want to waste my time on that geek during my one school year of freedom? I mean, once you're a senior, you have no free time at all, and the years before now we had no freedom. This is the only year I got to date and do whatever I want to do."

Erasa smiled as she patted Videl on the back. "I'll tell you why, it's because he would be a challenge for you," she responded. "You know how easy it is for you to get _anything_ and _everything_ you want. He'd be good for you. He's like totally hot and never had a girlfriend before!"

"So what did he have? A boyfriend?" Videl remarked with a chuckle. Videl blinked as she watched Sharpner walk off in another hallway. "Well that was rude of him… Hey, Erasa, did Sharpner say bye to us before going?"

Erasa nodded. "Yeah, didn't you hear him? Anyway, who cares about him? We're talking about Gohan!" She started to giggle again from thinking about Gohan. "He's majorly dreamy! He has such an adorable face, but when you see that chest of his… man, I am telling you, he is one sexy guy!"

Videl rolled her eyes. "Oh really?"

"Yes really. And recently, some girl has been selling pictures of Gohan when he doesn't have his shirt on. I'm telling you, **everyone** wants him now. He's hard to get too! He totally focuses on his school and everything. That just makes him more desirable. He's cute, sexy, and smart and he's very talented. I also heard that he's still a **virgin**."

"Obviously," Videl muttered under her breath.

Erasa smiled as they neared Videl's class. "He's perfect for you. I think it'd be fun to try and snag a guy like that. He's one in a million."

"Well, you might be right about that. It could be fun. I mean, you sure make it sound interesting," Videl stated with a grin as she walked inside her English classroom. "I'll talk to ya later, Erasa!"

"Alright girl, see ya at lunch." Erasa called back as she headed to her classroom.

Videl walked up to her seat which was around the middle of the classroom. She couldn't help but to grin as she sat down and started to think about Gohan. The girl next to her noticed and asked. "What's gotten into you, Videl? You're so cheerful today. Did something good happen?"

"Oh, hi Rachel. Do you know Gohan?" she asked the girl.

Rachel began to giggle. "Do I? Girl, of course I know him! Anyway, what about him?"

The bell rang, signaling the start of class. Everyone became quiet as the teacher walked in and sat in his desk. He was a strict teacher so they never tried to push his limits, which means that side conversations during class were almost non-existent.

Videl wrote on a piece of paper for a moment before passing it over to Rachel.

Rachel glanced up at the teacher before she looked back down at the sheet of paper and began to read it. It said;

How do you know Gohan?

What's so great about him?

Rachel almost laughed from reading the two questions that Videl wrote down. She glanced at Videl who looked eager to know the answers. She looked back down at the sheet of paper and began to write. It took a few minutes before she was finally done with the note. She looked up at the teacher and waited until he looked down at his own book.

"Here," she whispered as she tossed the paper over to Videl.

Videl opened it and began to read it. It said;

He's in 1 of my classes. Your blond friend gave me a pic of him and god he was cute!

Since he's in 1 of my classes I decided to try and date him,

You no we'd be a great and sexy couple!

So I asked him to help me with some of my schoolwork…

And he did! He helped me with all of it to the point where I understood everything!

_Oh, that's why her grades have been good lately;;_ Videl thought to herself as she continued to read the rest.

He didn't try to make any moves on me

He's 2 nice but I derno

I just fell for him… his sweetness and his cuteness.

He's just a rare guy. The more you no him, the greater he seems to get.

And he's so mysterious!

Why do you wanna know?

Videl glanced over to Rachel and took a good look at her.

Rachel was very attractive. She had long, flowing brown hair with streaks of hazel and her bangs fitted her face perfectly. Her skin wasn't terribly pale as most students' were and her eyes were what made guys fall for her. They were an orangey-red that you never really see in people. She had an easier time getting guys than Videl did. While Videl had her reputation, Rachel had her looks and charm.

_If Rachel wanted him and couldn't even get him… then wow, this might be harder than I thought it would be;;_ Videl thought as she began to write on the back of the paper, replying to Rachel's question.

Videl glanced up towards the teacher and noticed that he was looking in her general direction. She looked down at the paper and added another comment before looking back up at the teacher, noticing that he was facing the board now.

She handed Rachel the note and looked down at her worksheets while watching Rachel at the corner of her eye.

Rachel began to read the note. It said;

I think I might want to go after him.

I've heard that he would be a real catch, so…

I want to try and snag him, it could be fun!

Hey… did you notice the teaching talking? I haven't noticed him talking until just a moment ago!

Hah! I just thought it was funny, almost scared the hell out of me when I heard his voice. Anyway,

What do you think of the idea of me going out with Gohan?

Rachel shook her head as she wrote in the small bit of space left. She looked up at the teacher who was writing down examples on the board. Obviously something that had to be copied for notes, so she tossed the paper at Videl and began to write down the notes.

Videl looked down at the paper and read it. It said;

Good luck. Just don't hurt him. He's a good guy. Oh, and I blocked Mr. Rickly's voice out too.

Now save the rest for lunch, k?

Videl sighed as she stared at the note. She wanted to write more but she noticed that Rachel was actually writing down notes. She never noticed Rachel doing that before.

_Guess Gohan really did change her…;; _Videl thought as she read over Rachel's last comment. _Hm… "just don't hurt him" huh? She must actually care about him. I wonder what's so special about Gohan anyway. . ._

Videl tapped her pen against her binder as she stared at the clock, wishing that class would be over soon.

"Videl!"

Videl jumped when she heard the teacher yell out her name. She looked over to him and smiled a bit, "Hello, Sir…"

He glared at her as he walked over to her. "I don't care that you are the daughter of Mr. Satan. You just better watch yourself in my classroom because there are no exceptions for _anyone_ when they don't pay attention in my class! Now quit daydreaming and write what I write on the board, understood?"

That's when Videl's beeper went off. She smirked as she looked down at it, "Yes, Commander?"

"Videl," a voice came from her communication watch. "Three bank robbers have just escaped and they are near your school! Our men can't reach them! They're in a green jeep, you can't miss them. Help us, please!"

Videl stood up and smirked at the teacher. "I'm on my way," she said into the watch while staring at the teacher. "You heard what the commander said," she stated as she ran passed the teacher and headed outside the classroom to stop the robbers.

The class cheered for Videl and the teacher sighed. "You may have a break," he said as he sat down and began to read his book. Rachel looked down into her binder and started to finish all of the homework she got so far, occasionally stopping to make a few doodles on a spare piece of paper.

_I hope she doesn't break Gohan's heart;;_ Rachel thought to herself the moment she finished all her homework. She pulled out a picture of Gohan and sighed.

_He's such a sweet guy;;_ she thought as she placed the picture in her pant's pocket. She stood up and walked over to a few of her friends who were having an interesting conversation. The girls were coincidently talking about Gohan.

>>End of Chapter>

I hope you all enjoyed that. I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories, but there is a reason behind it! It's been so long, my writing has improved—well, in my opinion it has. And I've found my own style! It was really difficult to continue "When a Child's Heart Breaks" because it became a story for the fans and not a story I wanted to do. Here's a warning, my new rule is that I don't do anything more than Super-SaiyanII in **any** of my stories. Anyway, I hope you guys can forgive me for not updating in so long and I hope you'll enjoy this story.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Simple as that.

**The Revealing Rain**

Chapter Two

>>Current Location: In front of school, ten minutes after school's let out>>

Videl was sitting on the steps outside of school, still waiting for Gohan to leave the building. The front doorway was the only way to leave the school, unless you were staying after for a club. But there wasn't any clubs today, so everyone was leaving the school.

"This is crazy," she growled as she noticed that only a few people were walking past her now. "The whole school must have came out by now and I still didn't see Gohan!" After a few more minutes passed by, Videl gave up and tossed a capsule to the ground. "I guess I'll just have to try tomorrow," she murmured to herself in frustration. "Agh, this is such a waste of my time!"

_Probably inside to get help with homework or some shit like that;;_ Videl thought to herself while a smoke appeared in front of her with a poof, her yellow jet-copter revealed in the clearing of the smoke. She jumped inside and flew up into the air, a bit arrogated that she couldn't find Gohan.

As she flew her jet-copter above the school, she noticed a kid was on the roof. She made the jet-copter hover over the roof as she tried to figure out who the student was. A smirk crossed her face as she realized just who the person was. It was Gohan.

_What's he doing on the roof?;;_ she thought to herself as she the jet-copter to find out. Walking out of the copter, she quickly headed over to Gohan.

"Hey kid, you're Gohan, right?" she asked; just to make sure that it really was the guy she was looking for. Videl never actually spoke to Gohan face-to-face or paid attention to him, so naturally, she wouldn't be sure if the boy was Gohan or not.

He turned and glanced over at Videl, slightly upset since he couldn't fly off to go home. "Yes, that's me," he responded while staring at her. He couldn't help but to stare since the girl looked so familiar to him. After a moment, he remembered who she was and gave a grin in triumph. "Oh yeah—you're Videl! You're in my class! What's up?"

Videl frowned slightly since Gohan didn't seem to know who she was.

_Everyone_ knew who she was.

She shook off the annoyed feeling and gave a false smile. With confidence, she decided to just ask Gohan to go out with her, believing that it wouldn't be that hard to get him on a date. She was very skeptical of all the things people were saying about Gohan and his "innocence" as everyone calls it. "I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me?"

"Uh… I can't go on a date," Gohan said as he looked towards the sky.

_Mother will me mad if I'm late again;;_ he thought to himself.

"What?" She asked in total shock. "Did you just turn me down?"

Gohan blinked and then gave her a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, Videl. Besides, its okay, you don't know me and I don't know you, so it shouldn't matter that much, right? I think you could find someone better to go out with, someone that you're actually friends with," he commented before he began to leave. "I really have to go home now; I hope you have a nice day!" He gave Videl a warm smile and bowed in an apologetic way.

"Is it because you have a girlfriend?" Videl asked, but got no answer as Gohan disappeared down the hallway. She stared at the door that he had left out of and found herself wondering. "Why didn't he just say yes?" She slowly walked over to the jet-copter as mixed emotions took over her, creating a lot of questions for her to think about. "Should it matter that we don't know each other? I'm Videl **Satan**, isn't that enough?" She got inside the copter and flew home.

>>Satan Residents>>

"EYA!" Her leg quickly cut through the air as her foot slammed into the punching bag. "IYA!" A scream rang out through the gym as her fists tighten and she landed a quick jab to the bag. "HIYA!" She screamed in anger as she began to do combos, releasing her fury and confusion out on the bag of sand. Quickly, she spun around and elbowed the back as she jumped back and side-kicked the bag as it was coming towards her. With a snarl, she jumped into the air and swung her leg around, smashing the bag with her foot.

As she landed onto the ground, she turned away and began to walk out of the gym. "Oh, and you can tell Delora to replace the bag," she said to the other men training in the room. The moment she left out of the room, the bag began to rip in every spot that Videl had touched it, and it suddenly fell apart, which made all the men in the gym stare in awe.

In the bathroom, Videl was currently in the bathtub, taking a shower. She sighed as she leaned against the wall, letting the water hit her body. After a few minutes of staring off into space, she realized what she was thinking about and got upset. "What's so special about him anyway?" she shouted as she turned and slammed her fist into the wall. "He's just a guy, like all the other guys. So why didn't he want to go on the date with me?"

She stayed silent, deep in thought as she tried to come up with answers of her own.

_Maybe he does have a girlfriend…;;_ she thought but remembered something. _But if he had a girlfriend, then she wouldn't have allowed anyone to be selling pictures of the 'tall dark and gorgeous in disguise', or so they call it. She wouldn't let people think that he was single, and he seems more like a loner, as if he's not attached with anyone...;;_

"So I guess that's not it," she sighed as she began to scrubs soap over her skin.

_Maybe he's gay;;_ she thought and began to laugh. "Yes, maybe he's gay. No—I really shouldn't pick on the homos like that," she told herself. "It's cool if he's gay… he could have just told me though, could have said 'you're barking up the wrong tree' or something. So I guess he's not gay."

She was quiet for a while, letting the water rinse the soap off her body. "Damn it… I can't think of anymore reasons. I guess now I'll just have to find out directly from the source." She leaned over and turned off the water, then reached over for a towel to dry herself with so that she could get dressed. "Whatever, I'm Videl **Satan**, I'll be able to find out soon enough."

>>Gohan's House>>

"GOHAN!" Chichi shouted as she watched her son land. She ran outside, waving a cooking spoon at him while shouting. "Gohan! What happened! You're eight minutes late! Why are you so late? Huh? Well? Oh don't tell me that you found out that you have to fight something evil that will destroy the world, please don't tell me that!" From angry to worry, Chichi had the most vicious mood-swings imaginable.

Gohan smiled softly at his mother and gave her a hug of reinsurance. "Don't worry mother, it's nothing like that." She sighed in relief as she hugged her son back. "I'm so glad, Gohan, so glad to know that." There was silent, like the silence before a storm.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SO LATE!" she screamed into Gohan's ear, making him yell out in pain.

"Mother, clam down," he said as he backed away from her, covering his ears. "It's not my fault, some girl came up to me and—"

"A girl?" Chichi asked with a dreamy look on her face. From relieved to furious to pleased, this was the mother he knew. "What's her name, Gohan? Is she lovely? How did you two meet? Is she a smart young lady?—does she have good grades? Where does she live? When will you two be getting married? Oh, I must prepare the wedding! I have to call Bulma up and get the cake ready and set out all the invitations, oh, and I have to figure out where the best play is for you two to get married."

Gohan stared at his mother, completely unknowing of what to say. "M-Married? No way, I haven't even been on a date with her yet!" As quick as lightning, Gohan covered his mouth, hoping to Dende, hoping to Kami, hoping to some great power that his mother did not hear what he just said.

"Gohan, honey," she said sweetly. "If you haven't gone on a date yet, then obviously that's what you have to do now. It's settled! I want you to bring that girl here for dinner!"

Gohan sighed as he stared down at the ground. "Where's Goten?" He asked in a desperate attempt to get himself out the mess he was in. He didn't want to go on a date with Videl, or with anyone. Maybe if they were at least friends, he would try the dating thing, but he didn't even have any friends at school, except for the one girl that he tutored. "Is Goten inside?"

Chichi nodded and suddenly remembered something. "OH NO! I WAS COOKING," she shouted as she ran back inside to save the food from burning. A few seconds after she went inside, a small boy had walked outside, smiling up at Gohan.

"Gohan! You're back home," he shouted as he ran to Gohan and gave him a hug. Gohan smiled down at his brother and smirked. "Ready to have some fun? While mom's cooking, why don't we race to the waterfall and have a small spar. How does that sound?"

Goten nodded with a smile with excitement. "All right, Gohan. Ready, set, go," he shouted as he ran off before Gohan got ready, which was okay since Gohan was much faster. Gohan waited for a few minutes before he began to run after Goten.

>>At the Waterfall>>

"Alright Goten, let's see what you got."

_I know I'm not really supposed to train Goten, but, I think mom won't mind if we have spars every so often;;_ Gohan thought as he waited for Goten to make the first move. Gohan smirked as Goten ran up to him with a decently high speed.

"I'm gonna get ya brother!" Goten shouted as he sprinted to the right, leaving an after image in front of Gohan. Gohan's eyes glanced to the side as he waited for his brother to come up to him. "There he is," he whispered as he jumped up, letting Goten fall to the ground. "Trying to tackle me from behind, huh Goten?" Gohan chuckled as landed and stood beside his little brother.

Goten looked up at Gohan and held out his hand, releasing a roar as a yellow ball of ki formed in his hand and shot out towards Gohan. Gohan allowed it to hit his chest, just to see how much power Goten's blows were packing.

"Not bad, Goten. Now, try the technique." Gohan instructed.

Goten nodded and flew into the air. Though Goten wasn't allowed to be trained, Gohan did teach the boy how to fly, and Goten was not going to let that skill be over looked. The boy stared down at Gohan and crouched into the position. "Kaaaaa…."

Gohan smirked, sensing Goten's energy rising.

"Meeeee…"

Gohan held his hand apart and began to form multiple ki-balls in his hands, and he held them in the air, watching Goten carefully.

"Haaaaaaameeeee…"

Gohan squinted his eyes, controlling the actions of the ki-balls without moving, he kept his focus on Goten as the ki-balls shot into the air—towards Goten one-by-one. Goten didn't break his concentration as he moved from side to side, dodging the attacks as he pushed his hands out towards Gohan, "HAAAAAAAAA!"

Flying towards the attack, Gohan moved his arm in front of him, cutting through the blast as he got close to Goten. "That was good," he held his fists above the air. "But not good enough!" He slammed is fist down on Goten, who had quickly held his arms up as a shield and protected himself from getting the direct impact of the attack.

Goten hovered in the air and quickly fell to the ground, out of energy. "Gohan… you're so strong…"

Gohan stared down at Goten with a small smile.

_I don't know what I was expecting… I guess Goten really isn't like me or my dad, but as a Saiyan, he should grow stronger from each battle like I had. I guess Piccolo and Vegeta were right, I am special. They said that so much when I was a kid, I just wanted to see if they were actually wrong.;;_ Gohan reflected.

"You did good, Goten. Now let's get home." He bent over and picked Goten up in his arms. "I'm proud of you though. You're getting really good at blocking."

_He's making progress though, it's slow, but it's still progress.;;_ Gohan thought to himself.

Gohan smiled as he looked at Goten. "Hungry? I bet mom's done cooking."

"Yay! I wonder what we're gonna have!"

>>The Next Day, Current Location: School>>

"Videl, you are so silly! Of course you can't just ask him on a date, you have to ask him to go study or something, he's just innocent like that. Ask him to tutor you in a subject that you aren't doing so good in because he's really great at every subject." Erasa stated to Videl. "I'll talk to you later though, I gotta get home a.s.a.p. to catch my show. Besides, luck seems to be on your side because Gohan's right there behind you."

With that, Erasa ran off the leave the school. Videl turned around and saw Gohan at his locker. She sighed and thought about the classes that she wasn't too great at.

_Well, I'm not that great at math… I guess he could help me with that;;_ Videl thought to herself as approached Gohan. "Hey Gohan!"

Gohan turned around and nearly jumped when he saw Videl. "Oh! Videl, it's you. How are you?" He forced a smile even though he was actually upset that he met up with her today. He could actually hear his mother demanding him to bring Videl over for dinner, which caused him to sigh in annoyance. _Sometimes, I wish I had a normal mom;;_ He thought.

"I'm fine but I was wondering if you could help me with my math homework." Gohan looked down at Videl, now actually paying attention to her. "See, I want to do better in math so I thought you might tutor me." _Yeah, that was so smooth;;_ Videl thought sarcastically, not exactly used to asking others for help. Impatient, he stared at Gohan, waiting for him to respond.

"Oh, sure, of course I can help, Videl. When should we start?"

_Well, that's convenient. My mother was expecting her to come over anyway so I guess everything works out in the end._

Videl smirked. "Today would be great."

>>End of Chapter>>

Hope you liked it. The reason why I haven't been updating is because I'm working on my website (first website that I ever did in my life so wooohooo ) So, check out the story there (even though it's a yuri and original story—no fanfics). Just click the link HomePage on my profile and there ya go. I'm wroking on my story a lot, and whenever I finish it, I'm going to make another story, and then another, etc etc... I'm only letting you guys know about this because it's sorta to make up for me not updating these stories for so long.

Oh, and if you ever have issues with my fanfiction stories, please check out my profile it'll settle any issues you have with any of the characters that people often have issues with.

Thank you


End file.
